


Phenotype

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: 데체 유전자를 어떻게 꼬아야 저런 심장을 멎게 하는 파란색이 나올수 있을까—
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키





	Phenotype

순간, 

카즈이의 눈이 파란 듯 보이던 이치고였다.

*

이치카는 제 아비를 참 닮았다. 그 검붉은 머리칼이며, 입가의 자신만만한 미소, 눈 모양까지도. 머리부터 발끝까지, 마치 복제를 해도 이리 닮을 수 없단 생각이 들 정도로 이치카는 제 아비의 딸이었다. 그런 이치카에게서 루키아가 보이는 곳은 단 한 군데— 오직 한 군데, 눈동자 색 뿐이었다. 

처음 이치카를 봤을 때 이치고에게 문득 든 생각은 눈이 참 파랗다는 것이었다. 세살배기 반의 홍채는 마치 미끄러져 들어갈 듯한 깊은 바다의 청색; 빛에 따라 하늘색이 되기도, 밤하늘의 검은색이 섞인 남색이 되기도 하는, 무어라 딱 잘라 설명할 수 없는 그런 파란색이었다. 그래서 그랬던 건지, 이치카를 본 후 그의 입에서 처음 나온 말은 도저히 보통 상식으로는 설명할 수 없는 말이었다. 

“너를 참 많이 닮았네.”

삼년 반 차 젊은 엄마인 루키아의 눈이, 그 깊고도 깊은 파란색이, 헷갈린다는 듯 약간 찌푸려져서 그를 올려다보는 것을, 이치고는 평생 잊지 못했다. 

*

그의 아들이 태어난 날도 눈이 왔었다. 

손에 땀을 쥐며 기다리다, 오리히메의 비명소리가 뚝 끊기고, 간호사가 그를 급히 불러들여 그의 팔에 작고 꼼지락거리는 무언가를 안겨 준 그 날, 세상에서 가장 행복하리라 생각했던 그 날. 품에 안긴 아기는 예상했던 것 보다 너무나도 작았고, 질끈 감고 있는 눈은 크기가 얼굴의 반이나 되는 것 같았다. 그의 옆에서 오리히메가 무언가 말을 하고 있었지만, 잘 들리지는 않았다. 아기에 머리에는 그의 것과 똑같은 오렌지색 머리칼이 듬성듬성 나 있었다. 이내, 아기가 입을 오물거리더니 눈을 크게 떴고, 찰나동안 이치고는 굳은 듯 움직일 수가 없었다. 

파란색. 순간, 카즈이의 눈이 파란색으로 보였던 것이다. 

“...치고. 이치고?” 

옆에서 그를 부르는 소리에 정신을 가다듬고 다시 품안의 아이를 보자, 카즈이는 언제 그랬냐는 듯 오리히메를 똑 닮은 갈색 눈동자로 그를 멀뚱멀뚱 쳐다보고 있었다. 아주 미세하게 떨리는, 약간은 허탈한 웃음을 내쉬었다. 그래. 그럴 리가 없었지. 내가 잘못 본 거야. 카즈이의 눈이 파란색일 리 없지. 왜 그런 생각을 한 거야—

(왜 그런 생각을 한 지는 그가 제일 잘 알고 있었다.) 

*

그는 순간, 

자기의 아이에서도 루키아의 눈을 찾고 있었던 것이었다. 

**Author's Note:**

> 텀블러에서 하는 잋룩 팬픽 전력을 위해 쓴 거예요. 보통은 당연히 영어로 쓰는데 오늘은 왠지 한국말로 끄적이고 싶어서 끄적여봤어. 아마 나중에 영어로 번역하겠죠. 주제는 ‘파란색’ 이어가지고…. 원래는 좀 행복한거 쓰려고 했는데 오늘 제 기분이 최악인 관계로 이런 게 나와버렸네요. ㅠㅜ


End file.
